Cuisiner c'est chiant
by Silvervolcano1
Summary: Ahlala, c'est fatiguant de cuisiner. et Hime pourra vous l'affirmer. Ou du moins ses amies. Petite fanfic AkinaxHime pour la Saint-Valentin.


Salut tout le monde!

je recommence enfin à poster du contenu ! oui car j'étais pas mal occupé (les jeux Tales of, Animes,...) ces temps-ci donc j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit ni de poster. malgré de me revoila et en forme!

cette fanfic est une Spécial Saint-Valentin pour mon amie Kaki (Kaki c'est son nom, pas sa couleur de peau... ça existe des hommes kaki ?) j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Good Reading!

* * *

C'est chiant de cuisiner

On est le 12 février et à Sakurachin la neige est abondante. La température est au plus bas dans cette ville et c'est trois jeunes filles que nous retrouvons dans une petite maison, rassemblés autour d'un kotatsu en train de boire du chocolat chaud. Ao, Kotoha et Hime se relaxèrent complètement en cette belle journée d'hiver. Kyousuke avait obligé Hime à prendre congé de ses fonctions prétextant que le maire ne doit absolument ne pas tomber malade et que ses rondes quotidienne sont trop risqué avec cette neige et le verglas qu'on pouvait parfois apercevoir. Au début réticente, elle finit par accepter et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouve chez Ao avec ses deux amies. Alors que la salle devenait silencieux Kotoha décida de briser le silence :

-Maintenant que j'y pense c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin, dit la demi-Yokai.

-En effet, affirma la Satori. Faudra que j'offre à Akina du chocolat pour le re…

-A… Aki…Na…Akina ?! Paniqua Hime.

-C'est pour le remercier de s'occuper de moi !

-ah d'accord désolé, s'excusa Hime.

-Hime ! Tu devrais lui en offrir toi aussi, proposa Kotoha.

Le maire de Sakurachin se mit à rougir vif et à enrouler sa tête avec son écharpe puis leur réponds que les magasins proposant du chocolat pour la Saint-Valentin sont tous en rupture de stock. Kotoha lui disait que si on ne peut en trouver elle n'a qu'à en faire un. Ceci est facile à dire pour la lexicologue mais Hime ne sait pas cuisiner. Ayant pitiés d'elle, les trois jeunes filles décidèrent donc de l'aidé dans cette tâche. Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain matin elles se ruèrent vers une épicerie pour acheter les ingrédients en grande quantité. Kotoha expliqua qui vaut toujours mieux prévoir plus étant donné les compétences en cuisine de son amie. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent chez Ao prête à cuisiner. La préparation des biscuits en chocolat fut aussi périlleux qu'une misson pour un soldat se battant sur le front de guerre... d'ailleurs on aurait pu imaginer que la cuisiner ressemblait à un champ de bataille, le sang frais des victimes recouvrait le sol et les murs de la pièce, sauf que dans le cas présent c'était du chocolat car oui ! Hime, maire de la ville, ne sais absolument pas se servir d'un mixeur. C'est à ce demandé comment une personne peut faire autant de gaffe pour exécuter une tache simple ? Ao lui donna le mixeur, elle repeigna la cuisine couleur cacao Kotoha lui passa les œufs et on les retrouva gisant sur le sol en dehors du récipient prévu à cette effet Enfin vint l'étape de la farine, et là on ne peut distinguer ni la table ni Hime tellement elle été recouverte d'un épais nuage blanc. Ses amies peuvent le confirmer, cuisiner avec Hime c'est franchement fatiguant. Après bien trois heures d'essais, la mission fut une réussite ! Les soldats ont menés enfin leur objectif à bien et ont réussies à faire des petits biscuits en chocolat. C'est au garde à vous que nos guerrières se félicitent pour leur exploit devant leur chef d'œuvre. Cependant, Elles due faire face à une tâche encore bien plus ardue : tout nettoyer. Une heure, quarante-sept minutes et dix-huit secondes. Voilà le temps qu'elles ont dû passer pour nettoyer la cuisine. Hime tomba sur le sol éreinté pendant que Kotoha s'avachit sur le futon.

Le lendemain annonça le moment fatidique. Hime devait offrir le chocolat à Akina. Mais comment devait-elle si prendre ? De façon timide. Non, bien trop embarrassant. De façon sexy ? Non ce n'est pas elle ! La meilleure solution : resté normal, tout simplement. Et c'est fièrement qu'elle s'avança vers le bureau de consultation de vie Hiizumi, mais plus elle s'avança, plus elle stressa, et arriver devant la porte elle ne savait plus si elle devait frapper ou entrait directement. Alors qu'elle allait toucher la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux courts. Hime se figea et se précipita pour cacher le chocolat derrière son dos.

-Salut, Hime, que fais-tu là ? Demanda l'héritier de la famille Hiizumi.

-Oh, heu, rien. Je venais voir comment va tout le monde, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer malgré son embarras.

L'utilisateur du Tunning vit que son amie essayer de cacher quelque chose derrière son dos et il essaya, pour s'amuser, de le prendre. Hime refusa catégoriquement de le laisser faire et commença vraiment à paniquer.

-Aller, qu'est-ce que c'est, Hime ? Montre ! Demanda Akina.

-Non, non ce n'est vraiment rien !

-Bon je vais devoir le prendre de force. Fit Akina en souriant malicieusement.

Il chatouilla donc Hime. Celle-ci se mit à rigoler et craqua.

-C…Ce sont des chocolats pour toi !

Les deux s'arrêtèrent net. Hime vira au rouge pendant qu'Akina se gratta la nuque, embarrassé.

-C'est pour te remercier de m'aider à s'occuper de la ville ainsi que des Yokais. Expliqua le maire même si cela était un mensonge. Elle lui tendit timidement la boite.

Akina soupira et accepta l'offre. Il ouvrit la boite pour voir une multitude de biscuit en chocolat et en mangea un.

-Alors ? Demanda Hime.

-Très bon ! Merci Hime.

Hime se mit dans son écharpe et le remercia de son compliment. C'est alors qu'on entendit un ventre gargouiller. Akina pouffa et pris la main de la Yokai pour l'inviter à prendre des ramens chez Hourouran. Hime n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois et c'est elle qui se mit à tirer Akina pour l'emmener rapidement vers le restaurant. Au moins elle sait que là-bas elle n'aurait pas besoin de cuisiner.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à mettre des Reviews !


End file.
